The information described in this background section is not admitted to be prior art. Containers and beverage containers have been used for many purposes throughout history from jugs to gather water from wells to containers to store wine. There are many numerous containers available that can be used to hold various items such as liquids, solids, and gases. Containers can come in various shapes and sizes. In addition, containers can be made of various materials. However, many containers lack additional functionality and appear. While technology has evolved over the years, containers have remained mostly unchanged. Therefore there is a need to provide users with containers that allow the users to remotely monitor the contents conditions within a container through wirelessly communicating and transmitting signals from the container to devices such as mobile phones. Some examples of containers are provided in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0137892 A1 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0245743 A1, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.